


Pampering K.O.

by SmutFactory



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Threesome - F/F/M, mild anal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: Enid reveals a deep, dark secret to her girlfriend. Turns out Red Action is super on board, and in fact wants to make her fantasy come true.
Relationships: Enid/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Red Action/K.O
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this one, but I wanted to finish it anyway. More chapters are unlikely, but not impossible.

"So... Red..." Enid scratched her head nervously. "We're at the point in our relationship where we can tell each other anything, right?"

"Mmm?" Red Action mumbled, sipping her soda cup. "Oh, sure. You know I'm not one for holding anything back."

"Even our deep, dark, dirty, embarrassing secrets...?"

“ _Especially those ones._ " Red chuckled. "Lay it on me."

"Alright... here goes..." Enid took a deep breath. "I'M A HUGE SHOTACON AND I FANTASIZE ABOUT DOING NAUGHTY THINGS TO K.O.!"

Red Action stared at Enid for a moment, casually slurping the last of her soda.

"Oh yeah, same." She said nonchalantly.

"W-what? Really? You too?"

"The kid's cute as hell, who wouldn't want a taste of that?"

"Oh thank cob..." Enid let out a sigh of relief. "Its just that... every time I see him I just want to hold him... cuddle him... kiss him..."

"Fuck him?"

"...Yeah." Enid said shamefully. "I feel terrible about it so I just wanted to get it off of my chest, y'know?"

Red glanced at her empty cup, smirked, and tossed it aside.

"You wanna do it?"

"...Do what?"

"Fuck K.O."

"Huh?! Y-you're not serious, right?! I mean, we couldn't do that... could we?"

"Why not? Sounds fun!" Red wrapped her arm around Enid with a toothy grin. "A young boy getting to fuck two sexy ladies? It'll be the best day of his little life! And you get to live out your fantasies. Win-win."

"Uh, I... I don't know..." Enid's face turned beet red just thinking about it.

"And maybe..." Red leaned in, whispering into her ear. "He'll love it so much he wants to do it again. And again. And again."

"......................"


	2. Taking Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this one, but I wanted to finish it anyway. More chapters are unlikely, but not impossible.

Red Action’s hover tank was parked in a nice secluded section of the plaza where no one would bother them. Though menacing on the outside, she had recently redecorated the interior to be much more inviting, perfect for quality time with her girlfriend. The cargo area in the back was now more of a cozy bedroom, complete with shag carpet and a large, fluffy bed.

Of course, the newest addition was young boy sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his headband.

“Y-You guys! Why do I have to be naked?!” K.O. blushed from ear to ear, covering his crotch with his hands. “I thought you said this was gonna be fun!”

“Oh it’ll be fun alright.” Red smirked, nudging her girlfriend with her elbow. “Right, Enid?”

The only one more red in the face than K.O. was Enid, at a complete loss for words as she stared at the nude boy in front of her.

“B-but its so embarrassing...” He whined.

“Oh yeah, I guess its not fair that you’re the only naked one, huh? Let’s fix that.”

With the flip of a few switches, Red Action’s armor began popping off piece by piece. All that was left was her pants, and in a matter of seconds she was already completely undressed, proudly displaying her nude body without a hint of shame. Both K.O and Enid stared at her, wide-eyed.

“Well? Don’t leave us hanging.” Red motioned toward Enid. “Your turn.”

“Uh... buh... r-right...”

It wasn’t like this was her first time seeing Red naked, but this whole situation gave it... a very different feel. Enid nervously pulled off her top and undid her wrappings, letting her breasts flop out. She slipped off her shorts, exposing her voluptuous hips. Red gave her a whistle as she eyed her up and down.

K.O. sat in stunned silence, gawking at the sight in front of him. When he woke up today he certainly didn’t expect to be faced with two naked beautiful women. He also found himself noticing things he didn’t before: like how Red’s toned, muscular physique differed from Enid’s thick, curvy body. Or how Red’s boobs were small and perky while Enid’s looked plump and heavy. Not to mention how Enid’s already huge butt looked even bigger without any clothes. It all had him feeling very strange... down there...

“There. Now we’re even, right?” Red Action slinked onto the bed behind the boy, placing her hands on his shoulders. “We showed you ours, now you have to show us yours.”

“B-but... I...”

“C’moooooon, don’t wuss out on us now. Show us that dick!”

Red gently grasped his arms and pulled them away from his groin. K.O. offered little resistance, simply wincing in embarrassment as his privates were exposed for all to see.

Once uncovered, his cock immediately sprang up. It was small, pretty normal for his age, but clearly full of energy as it stood at full mast.

“Hah! Your little cock’s already hard just from lookin’ at us, huh? We’re flattered. Aren’t we, Enid... Enid?”

Enid was already kneeled down in front of K.O., completely enamored by his little cock. She stared at it just inches from her face. Even up close it looked small and delicate with a matching package underneath. Perfectly smooth with a bit of foreskin covering the glans, like it had never been used. For most people, such a meager member would be a turn-off. But for a degenerate like her, it was beyond perfect.

“So... c-cute...” She muttered, practically drooling.

“Enid... stop staring at it...” The boy whimpered.

“Yeah, Enid! We came here to do more than just stare.” Red said boldy. “Go on, why don’t you start him off with a handjob or something?”

“A... a what...?” Asked K.O.

Enid’s hand trembled as she reached forward and gently pinched his dick between her fingers. She could already feel it twitching frantically in response. It’s not like this was her first time, but it _was_ her first time handling one so... modest.

“Ah! You’re t-touching it...?!”

She gulped and started moving her fingers forward, slowly pulling back the foreskin and exposing its shiny pink glans. K.O reeled; it was so sensitive he could feel her warm breath washing over it.

“Hah?! Wh-what are... ngh!”

Enid continued, carefully moving her fingers back and forth across his shaft. His foreskin rolled across his sensitive glans with each stroke, sending a completely foreign sensation jolting through his body.

“What’s... aaahhh!” He writhed weakly in Red’s arms.

“Shhhh, just relax.” Red said softly, caressing his body. “Feels good, right?”

“I don’t... hah... I feel... weird...”

Enid kept the gentle rhythm going, watching intently as a little bead of clear liquid leaked from the tip. K.O started to feel the muscles down there start tensing up, like a tremendous pressure waiting to be released.

“Hrgh! W-wait! I think... I’m g-gonna pee! S-something’s – ahh – something’s coming out!!!”

“Oh something’s coming alright.” Red smiled. “It’s okay, just let it happen...

_“Ahhhhhhh!!!”_

His feisty little dick trembled in Enid’s fingers before all that tension was suddenly released. Strands of goo squirted out of his virgin cock directly onto Enid’s face, splashes of white on her dark skin.

“Wow...” Was all Enid managed to say as the hot ropes of semen landed on her.

“Hot damn, what a quickshot!” Red chuckled. “I had my doubts, but you’ve _really_ never masturbated before, have you? ”

“Ah... hah... mastur... wha...?” K.O. panted in a daze, still not quite sure what just happened.

“Oh man, this _perfect._ You hear that, babe? You just stole K.O.’s _first ever orgasm!_ ”

“His first... I took... his first...”

That realization made Enid’s heart beat through her chest, made her mind do backflips. Not that she would admit it, but she’d dreamed of this very moment for a long time, of being K.O.’s first. It was so wrong, and yet it felt so right. Now as she stared at his tiny twitching cock and his painfully adorable face, she knew there was no going back. So she decided to let go of any hesitation, and dive in head first.

Literally head first. With one swift motion she stuffed her head between his legs. Taking advantage of his small package, she eagerly wrapped her lips around the whole thing. Both his cock and balls easily fit into her mouth.

“GAH! Y-Your mouth?! That’s- nnngh!” K.O. yelped as the warm, sticky sensation enveloped his entire groin.

“Woahoho, now we’re talking!” Red fist pumped. “Way to go, Enid!”

Enid ignored them both, completely engrossed in the boy’s taste as she sucked out any remaining semen. Her lips tightly pursed around the base, she noisily slurped to her heart’s content, caressing every inch with her tongue.

K.O. reflexively grabbed her head as his little legs kicked and writhed from the unbelievable pleasure.

“Oooohhh! Ahhh! Enid! Enid!!! That feels... aaaauuuuhh!!!”

“Lucky you, getting such an intense first blowjob.” Red turned the boy’s head towards hers. “I don’t suppose you’ve ever had a kiss either, have you?”

“Hah... I don’t... I- MMMMGH?!”

Red Action suddenly pulled him into a deep kiss and wasted no time stuffing her tongue into his virgin mouth. K.O. could do little but let out muffled, desperate squeals as he girls attacked him from both ends. It wasn’t long before he felt that tingling sensation building up inside him again.

‘MMMMPH!!! MMGUHH!!!”

Feeling his cock and balls tremble inside her mouth, Enid stepped up her game. She started sucking even harder than before, quickly bringing K.O. to another orgasm. His legs wrapped around her head as his tiny dick exploded in her mouth, coating her tongue in his delicious seed. Enid was in heaven, savoring the taste as she drained him of every drop. She swallowed it all with ease.

It was only after her meal was finished that she seemed to come back to her senses. His package plopped out of her mouth, completely soaked with saliva.

“Oh gosh, s-sorry about that!” Enid said bashfully. “I got a bit carried away there, hehe...”

“Pwah!” Red released K.O. from her kiss, a trail of saliva between them. “No way, you did great! I mean, did you hear K.O.’s cute little moans? He totally loved it. Right, kid?”

“S-so... good...” He said in a daze. “My d-dick feels... so good...”

“See? I told you he’d be into this. Our boy’s finally getting a taste of some adult fun. Now scooch over, I want a taste too.”

Red placed herself in front of the boy’s groin, right next to Enid. Just a few minutes ago, having their faces so close to his exposed cock would have been totally embarrassing. Well... it was still embarrassing, but now K.O. felt something else as well: excitement. The excitement of knowing they were gonna keep making him feel good. His tiny dick trembled in anticipation.

“Wow, its even cuter up close.” Red smirked, playing with the shiny pink tip. “And still hard too. You wanna cum some more?”

“Cum...?” K.O. asked.

“That’s what us adults call it when you squirt that white stuff. Y’know, the thing that made your dick feel good.”

“Oh. Then, um... yeah...” K.O. averted his eyes. “P-please make me cum more...”

“Atta boy. What say we give him a _team attack blowjob?_ ” Red nudged Enid’s shoulder.

“Team attack...? Oh! Y-yeah, okay!” Enid agreed, always eager to suck more shota cock.

The two girls leaned their faces in closer. They started off slow, Red sucking his balls while Enid delicately kissed the tip. Then they both moved on to licking his diminutive shaft up and down.

“Ooooohhh... a-ah, that feels... nice...” K.O. leaned back, finally starting to get a little more comfortable with the whole situation.

His cock disappeared between their two tongues as they pressed together, completely engulfed in the soft, sticky folds. Their tongues wrapped and writhed tightly around his dick, treating him to yet another totally new sensation. It was like his very own onahole – not that he knew what that was - perfectly fitting to every inch of his member, complete with sloppy squelching sounds.

“Ungh... g-guys I think... I’m gonna c-cum...!”

Right on cue, his dick erupted like a tiny volcano, still hidden beneath the pink folds. Streams of hot sperm oozed out through the gaps in their tongues, giving them both a nice full taste of his seed.

As they released their grip on the boy’s member, long white strands of cum dripped between them, still thick despite this being his third orgasm.

“Gahhhh...” K.O. sighed. “Cumming feels... awesome...”

“Holy cow, I can’t believe he’s still hard...” Enid said, licking the remaining cum off her face.

“I know! I thought for sure he’d be spent by now! Kid may not have size, but he’s got some crazy stamina.” Red glanced at his still-throbbing cock, then over at Enid. “Weeeeeellll, if he’s not satisfied yet, maybe we should take this all the way.”

“A-All the way? You mean...?”

“Oh yeah~” Red smirked, pointing toward the bed. “You’re the shotacon, babe, so you go first.”

Enid gulped and nodded, already blushing from the thought. K.O. tilted his head in confusion while Red slid up next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Alright kid, we’ve been making you feel good, but you wanna make Enid feel good too, right?”

“Yeah, of course!” K.O. said, always eager to help.

“Great, cause there just so happens to be a way for both of you to feel good at the same time.”

Red turned the boy’s attention to the other side of the bed, where Enid was already prepared. She laid on her back, legs spread, her entire voluptuous form on display. She held out her arms.

“C... Come here, K.O....” Enid stammered. She tried to sound in control, but her trembling voice belied her excitement.

K.O felt drawn to her, but found it difficult to move. Luckily Red Action was behind him, inching him forward. From this close he could plainly see every intimate detail of her body, and he couldn’t stop himself from staring. And of course, his eyes wandered down to the tantalizing slit between her legs.

“So... you know what comes next, kid?” Red grinned, nudging his hips forward.

“I-I... I think so...” K.O muttered. In fact, this part was pretty much the only thing he remembered from sex-ed class at school. “I have to... p-p-put it in... right?”

Enid nodded, waiting anxiously for him to start. He hesitantly grabbed hold of Enid’s outstretched hands as his dick brushed against her lower lips. She was already sopping wet just from the blowjobs.

“Here, lemme give you a hand...”

Red placed her hand on his butt and pushed him forward. In an instant, his entire length slid into her pussy. Despite his small size, the sticky walls of her insides felt tight around his cock. Likewise, Enid felt as though she could feel every bit of him inside her. For her, the simple fact that it was K.O. mattered far more than the size of his dick.

“Gwah!!!” K.O. gasped. “It-it’s in...!”

“It’s ok... just keep going!” Enid smiled, curling her fingers around his. Though she tried to maintain composure, her mind was reeling.

_I’m doing it!!! I’m doing it!!! I’m really having sex with K.O.!!!_

“Congrats on losing your virginity, kid. But you’re not done yet!”

Red Action placed herself behind him and helped get his hips in motion. Back and forth, she silently coached him into the rhythm. It was another new sensation for him, completely different from their mouths and tongues. The way the warm, wet folds and wrinkles clung to his shaft... the way her muscles twitched around him... it was even better than before.

“Hah... aaahhh... E-Enid... does it f-feel good...?” K.O. struggled to say, barely hiding his own pleasure.

“Nnf! Y-Yeah... you’re doing great, K.O.!”

Eventually the boy’s instincts took over and he continued thrusting without the need of Red’s assistance. Enid couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. Once a pure and innocent boy, yet now here he was hunched over and humping her desperately. It was a truly wonderful sight to behold.

“Ah! Enid! I love you! I love you!!!” He blurted out on impulse.

Those three words alone sent her heart skyrocketing, along with her arousal.

“Me too!!! I love you too!!!” She cried.

“Ngh! I’m gonna cum! Eniiiid! I’m gonna cum again!!!”

“Y-Yes! Cum inside! I’m cumming too!”

As he held onto her tightly with his last few thrusts, he squirted his load deep inside her. It was incredibly thick despite being his fourth orgasm of the night, and it kept coming. Enid reached her own climax at the same time, wrapping her legs around K.O. as her lower muscles spasmed around his dick. She wanted every drop of that cum inside her.

“You’re both such drama queens.” Red snickered, fondly watching these two dorks writhe in each other’s embrace.

K.O. fell backwards and collapsed onto the bed. His cock finally went limp as it slipped out of Enid’s pussy, leaving her with an extremely satisfied smile on her face as she felt his semen ooze out of her.

“Hah... wow... you guys... were right...” K.O. panted, looking just about ready for a nap. “That was... lots of fun... I think...?”

When he opened his eyes, he saw the red-headed warrior looming above him.

“C’mon kid, you can’t be done already!” She flashed a toothy grin. “You still haven’t had fun with _me_ yet!”

“I, uh... I don’t think I can cum anymore...” He replied, looking down at his flaccid dick.

“Pff, we’ll see about that.”

Red Action kneeled down in front of the boy, still exhausted and laying on his back. She spread his legs before sticking two of her fingers in her mouth, making sure they were nice and lubricated.

“Good thing I just so happen to know a secret trick to get you ready for one more round, at least...”

In one motion, she suddenly forced her two fingers into his ass. K.O. yelped, his back arching in... pain? Pleasure? He didn’t recognize this feeling at all.

“GYAH!!! W-WAIT! THAT’S MY- GUH!!!”

“Relax, I know exactly what I’m doing~”

Enid watched intently from the other side of the bed as Red toyed with his butt. K.O. squirmed and writhed as she wriggled her fingers around inside him, poking and prodding around as if searching for something. When they reached a certain sensitive spot, the boy’s hips jumped upward instantly.

“O-OOOHHH! WH-WHAT? THAT FEELS... UUUNNGH!”

“Jackpot.”

Having found exactly what she was looking for, she started focusing on that area. Rubbing and grinding her fingers against that spot, K.O.’s dick began to react as well. It twitched and throbbed as it slowly began getting hard once more, like she was forcing an erection out of him.

“Bet ya didn’t know boys have an on switch in their butts, did ya?” Red chuckled. “Feels good, huh?”

“Ahhhh... huuuuhhhh...” He moaned, strange jolts of pleasure washing over his entire body.

In a matter of seconds, his little cock had completely sprang back to life. Enid stared in amazement at how assertive Red was being. Her work finished, Red removed her fingers.

“There we go. Now we should be able to squeeze at least one more outta you.”

She straddled over the stunned boy and grabbed his ankles, pulling his legs upwards. In an instant she had already taken total control. She lowered her hips while at the same time raising his, forcefully shoving his cock into her pussy. She wasted no time and immediately shifted into full gear, repeatedly slamming their groins together.

“Unf! Oh yeah! How do ya like it, kid? I hear this one’s called the ‘amazon’ position!”

“Ah! Haaahh! Ngggh!!!”

K.O. could do little to respond besides mere grunts and groans. He winced as the intense post-orgasm stimulation assailed his tired cock.

“Y’know, small dicks aren’t really my thing...” Red grinned looking down at him. “But that cute face you’re making is _really_ turning me on!”

Her insides weren’t as tight as Enid’s, but her strength and technique more than made up for it. She pumped and gyrated as their naughty bits slapped together, filling the room with lewd sounds. It was all too much for the poor boy to handle, a familiar tingling sensation building up in his lower body.

“Augh! C-Cum! Gonna... cum!!!” K.O. managed to say between poundings.

“Oooooh fuck, I’m getting close too...!”

Her thrusting got faster and faster, eager to bring them both to orgasm. Surprisingly, Red was the first to cum this time. She pulled his waist upward, stuffing his cock in as deep as it would go while she climaxed. Her powerful muscles twisted and contorted, squeezing the boy’s dick and triggering his own orgasm. Hips held in the air, he shivered as the sperm was practically forced out of his cock. Being the fourth orgasm in such a short amount of time, it wasn’t quite as... pleasant as the last few. Yet even still, he managed to fill her with a sizeable load.

“Ah.... hah! Guh! A-Ahhhhhh...” His legs twitched in Red’s grasp.

“Mmmmmmm... n-not bad...” Red bit her lip, feeling his warm seed coat her insides.

Satisfied, Red finally released K.O. from her grip. She fell back onto the bed with a thud. Enid had been watching the whole thing, almost as turned on as when she was fucking K.O. herself.

“Holy shit, Red...” Enid said. “That was... awesome!”

“Heh, you ain’t seen nothin’.” Red grinned. “I could go a few more rounds but, uh, I think he’s done for the day.”

They looked over at K.O., who seems to have already fallen asleep. He lay exhausted on his back, well and truly spent.

“Yeah... Do you think he’ll... want to do it again?” Enid asked.

“Oh for sure. We got ourselves a nice little boy toy now.” She gazed at him for another moment, contemplating. “Hey, we should try anal next time!”

“Anal? I... I guess his dick would feel pretty good in there...”

“I didn’t mean _our_ butts, babe~”


End file.
